


A Worthy Gift.

by Deerstalker221



Series: Sherlock Vape Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cigarettes, Drabble, Electronic Cigarettes, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Short & Sweet, Vape, e-cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deerstalker221/pseuds/Deerstalker221
Summary: John buys Sherlock a vape.





	A Worthy Gift.

Sherlock remained almost perfectly still in his position on the couch. His eyes roved over John, he drank in every detail of the man fixed in place at the mouth of the doorway. His hair was wind-ruffled - so he had been walking for an extended amount of time where there would be wind. Specifically closer to the flat because he hadn't taken a cab if the flush of his cheeks from the cold were anything to go by. So John had been walking in a windy area not too far from the flat, nearer to the shops then.

Sherlock's eyes fell to John's left hand, clutched in it was a blank white and plastic bag, so the store that John had visited wasn't interested in pushing their logo and name in the faces of the general public - a smaller company then, not a supermarket. He frowned further, whatever was in the bag, John was holding it rather carefully, his eyes fixed on Sherlock's face. Whatever was in the bag was for him. Sherlock pursed his lips in thought as his brow furrowed further. "John?" He muttered questioningly. "What have you got in the bag?" He asked.

The blond smirked softly and leant on the doorframe, he lifted the bag and wriggled it like a pendulum. "Can't you deduce it?" He asked.

Sherlock considered John's question before nodding. "Of course I could. But you want the satisfaction of surprising me, and so I won't deduce it." He informed John and gave the man that sweet smile that always earned him a tender kiss. John's shoulders sagged and he nodded as he walked forward and sure enough dropped the softest of kisses to Sherlock's lips. "You're right love. I do want to surprise you." He told him.

Sherlock grinned and sat back, waiting for the reveal. John took a seat in his chair opposite the brunette and pulled out a blank black box from the bag. It was slightly longer than John's palm and by the slight strain in John's wrist, the contents of the box had some weight to them. John sighed deeply before he began to speak. "Sherlock, you know I have never liked the fact that you smoke."

As John spoke, Sherlock opened his mouth to deny smoking recently, but he was silenced by John's outstretched finger. "No. I know you haven't had one in the last couple of days, but we both know that all it takes is for you to suddenly have a difficult case, or run out of patches, or..." John gestured flippantly to the skull with his free hand. "You to have an argument with Billy the bloody skull." At Sherlock's look of impending denial, John giggled. "I have heard you, you know?" He informed the brunette before continuing with a chuckle. "My point is, you will most probably always need nicotine, you don't like the patches, so I have brought you an alternative." He told the man. 

John then brought the box closer to himself as he struggled with the lid. Once he had fumbled it open, John took the item from the box and held it before Sherlock to observe. The item had a thick rectangular box-like body with a screen and three buttons, two small and one larger silver button, all placed vertically on one of the thinner sides of the box, and on a wider side was a green marble pattern, the stem - or as Sherlock looked closer - the tank was rimmed with green steel and filled with a viscous light purple liquid. poking from the top of the tank was a small black cylinder. "Do you know what it is?" He prompted Sherlock, but the man merely shook his head with a soft frown.

"I presume it is a smoking device, considering your speech before presenting me with this. But I have no clue what it is. An electronic pipe?" He queried.

John chuckled and shook his head. "No, you're close though. It's an electronic cigarette." He explained, but Sherlock scoffed.

"It's marginally larger than a cigarette John." He informed the blond.

"Yes, yes, I know. But it's what they call a box mod, Sherlock. It is so big because it is powerful." He explained.

"Why on Earth would it need to be powerful?" He asked.

"I know how much of a pompous arse you are. - No - I know you adore your coat because of how mysterious and aloof it makes you seem. Well, this may give you the same feeling. It blows out big plumes of smoke, vape, whatever you'd want to call it." He huffed and looked down to the unassuming e-cigarette. He then pushed it forward towards Sherlock. "Take a puff." He muttered.

 

 

\-------- ******** -------- A few days later, they get a case. --------- ******** ----------

 

John sighed and pinched his brow as Sherlock took a large puff od the vape that he'd bought the brunette not too long ago. Since that first toke on the thing, Sherlock had been inseparable from it since. John hadn't been happier about Sherlock's smoking habits, because no longer did he have to kiss a smokey Sherlock. The detective's lips were now almost always a grape-like flavour.

But with Sherlock, the good always comes with a measure of bad. The man in question was now prancing about a dead body puffing on his vape and blew large plumes at any officer that dained to pluck up the courage to say something incredibly stupid. Usually Donovan and Anderson. But John's couldn't bring himself to stop Sherlock, for the man would flick his eyes to the blond and blow out a slow sensuous stream of vapour as his piercing eyes almost dug into John's soul and the blond had to turn away with a blush painted high on his cheeks. It was definitely a worthy gift.


End file.
